Papa
by nonmaden
Summary: Selama ini Sakura percaya bahwa Sugino adalah papanya. Namun, apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? AU. Untuk event #VALENTINEnoJIKAN.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Rating:** T

AU, OOC, abal

Udara terasa mencekam. Hangat mentari musim panas tak lagi dirasakan. Sepasang manusia menggigil ketakutan. Kondisi mereka yang terpojok tak lagi memungkinkan untuk berlari. Di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda asing berdiri angkuh. Wajah tertutup masker. Tubuh berbalut mantel hitam. Tangan mengacungkan senjata api.

"Jangan bunuh kami... kami mohon..." rajuk sang wanita sembari menahan tangis. Kedua telapak tangannya saling mengusap di depan dada. Sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku– aku bisa memberikan berapa pun uang yang kau mau asalkan kau mau melepaskan kami!"

Kali ini sang pria mencoba membujuk pemuda itu. Materi bukan masalah untuknya. Dia memiliki segalanya dan dengan materi pula dia bisa sampai di posisinya sekarang, duduk manis di kursi pemerintahan. Dengan posisinya sekarang pula, dia bisa memerintah orang lain sesuka hati.

Jleb! Jleb!

Setidaknya sebelum pemuda itu datang dan menyarangkan timah panas tepat di jantungnya dan istrinya.

"Maaf, Tuan... tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu," ucap pemuda itu kepada sosok pria yang kini tak bernyawa.

Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Sugino Tomohito selalu menyelesaikan misinya hingga tuntas. Dia memasukkan pistol berperedam yang digunakan untuk membunuh keluarga menteri itu ke dalam mantel, bersiap meninggalkan rumah bagai istana itu. Pekerjaannya hari ini telah selesai.

"OEEEK! OEEEEK!"

Atau tidak.

Masih ada penghuni lain di rumah itu. Mau tak mau dia harus menemukan dan menghabisi nyawanya. Ditelusurinya rumah itu untuk menemukan sumber suara. Kalau diperhatikan, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruang sebelah. Dia pun bergerak menuju ruang yang dicurigainya. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin keras pula suara tangisan yang didengarnya. Tanpa ragu, dia membuka pintu ruang di mana suara tangis terdengar jelas.

Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi macam-macam boneka menyambutnya. Nuansa merah muda dan bunga-bunga menandakan bahwa kamar ini milik anak perempuan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah boks bayi dihiasi mainan yang digantung di atasnya. Didekatinya boks bayi tersebut.

"OEEEEK! OEEEEK!"

Seorang bayi mungil menangis di dalam boks. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak tak beraturan. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi gembulnya.

Sugino mengacungkan senjatanya, bersiap membunuh bayi itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia tidak sanggup menarik pelatuknya. Dia sudah membantai banyak keluarga. Tak terkecuali bayi dan anak-anak. Lalu kenapa bayi ini terasa berbeda? Kenapa Sugino tak mampu membunuhnya?

Sugino menyimpan kembali senjatanya. Diangkatnya bayi itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ssst, tenang ya..."

Sugino tak pernah sekali pun menyentuh bayi yang masih hidup. Semua anak yang pernah disentuhnya berakhir dalam keadaan mati. Jika dia sulit menenangkan tangisan bayi itu, maka itu adalah hal wajar.

Ajaibnya, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sugino membuat bayi itu diam. Ketika pemuda itu memeluknya, perlahan-lahan tangisanya mereda dan si bayi pun jatuh tertidur.

Ini mungkin keputusan terburuk yang pernah Sugino ambil, tapi pemuda itu sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya ketika dia membawa pulang bayi itu ke rumahnya.

Hari-hari pertama Sugino mengurus bayi yang diberi nama Sakura adalah hari-hari terberatnya. Membelikan pakaian, botol susu, susu, popok, beberapa mainan dan buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan pengasuhan bayi adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Sugino. Dia menyiapkan susu, mengganti popok, menenangkan tangisannya tengah malam, banyak hal yang membuat Sugino panik hanya karena ulah Sakura. Beruntung tempat tinggalnya cukup luas sehingga tangisan Sakura tidak akan mengganggu tetangga yang tengah beristirahat.

Sugino merawat Sakura seorang diri. Absennya wanita pendamping bukan masalah baginya. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menikah dengan seorang pembunuh macam dia? Statusnya yang masih lajang bukan berarti menjadikannya hidup bebas dan berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Dalam hatinya hanya ada satu gadis. Gadis tecantik yang pernah ia temui pada masa sekolah. Sayangnya gadis itu tak sedikit pun memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sugino walau hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

Dari semua kerepotannya mengurus Sakura, hal yang paling berat adalah saat dia harus melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura terlalu lama tanpa pengawasan. Karena alasan itu, Sugino harus menyusun rencana sematang mungkin dan menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin. Meningkatkan keahlian dan kecepatan wajib ia lakukan atau Sakura akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan tangis yang memekakkan telinga walau Sugino keluar rumah ketika bayi kecil itu dalam keadaan tertidur.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa kini Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil periang. Sugino memasukkan Sakura ke Taman Kanak-Kanak. Dia ingin Sakura hidup seperti anak-anak lainnya, sekolah, bermain, berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Sugino tersenyum senang melihat gadis kecil itu dikelilingi teman-teman sekolahnya.

Hari Minggu kali ini tak ada kegiatan berarti yang dilakukan Sugino. Dia menonton berita televisi sembari menemani Sakura menggambar.

"Papa..." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" perhatian Sugino otomatis tertuju kepada gadis itu.

"Mama di mana? Kenapa aku tidak punya mama?" tangan mungil Sakura berhenti mencoret-coret kertas gambarnya dengan _crayon_.

Sugino tak terkejut. Dia sadar cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu. Makanya, dia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Teman-temanku semua punya mama. Mereka semua diantar dan dijemput mama mereka. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku satu-satunya anak yang diantar dan dijemput papa,"

"Mama... sudah tidak ada, Sakura,"

"Tidak ada?"

"Mama sudah meninggal, Sayang," untuk hal ini Sugino berkata jujur.

"Meninggal?"

"Kemarilah, duduk di pangkuan Papa,"

Sakura meletakkan _crayon_ yang dipegangnya di meja. Dia beranjak menuju tempat Sugino dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Coba kau tarik napas,"

Sakura menghirup napas.

"Keluarkan,"

Sakura membuang napas.

"Coba kau pegang dadamu,"

Sakura memegang dadanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seperti ada bunyi 'dug dug dug'," jawab Sakura.

Sugino mengambil cokelat milik Sakura di meja, "Sakura mau makan ini?"

Sakura mengangguk, Sugino menyuapkan cokelat itu kepada Sakura. Sakura melahap cokelat itu dengan gembira.

"Papa tidak lupa kalau tadi bertanya tentang mama 'kan?" tanya Sakura usai menghabiskan cokelatnya.

"Tidak, Sayang, justru karena Papa ingin menjelaskan tentang Mama makanya Papa menyuruhmu seperti tadi,"

Sakura menatap Sugino heran.

"Bergerak, berjalan, bernapas, makan, itu semua tanda bahwa Sakura masih hidup. Mama sudah meninggal, jadi mama tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang,"

"Kenapa kita tidak membantu Mama supaya bisa melakukan semua itu? Kalau bisa begitu 'kan Mama bisa hidup lagi,"

"Tidak bisa, Sayang. Orang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa hidup lagi,"

"Kenapa Mama meninggal?"

"Waktu itu Mama sakit parah, dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkan Mama,"

Bohong. Ya... mana mungkin Sugino mengatakan bahwa dia membunuh ibu gadis kecil itu.

"Apa aku juga akan seperti itu?"

"Semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati, hanya saja kita tidak tahu kapan,"

"Meninggal itu menakutkan ya, Pa..." Sakura melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sugino. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu sang ayah.

Sugino mengecup kening Sakura, "kamu tidak perlu takut, Sayang. Kematian bukan hal yang menakutkan,"

Sejak remaja, Sugino sudah akrab dengan kematian. Seorang pencuri yang masuk ke rumah pamannya adalah korban pertamanya. Sugino yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan diasuh sang paman, Shindo Kazutaka, adik ibunya, di kota lain. Atas bantuan Shindo, dia bisa bersekolah dan hidup layak.

Saat itu Shindo sedang dinas di luar kota. Seorang pencuri menyelinap masuk untuk membobol brankas milik sang paman. Aksi pencuri itu diketahui Sugino yang mengira pamannya sudah pulang dan berniat menyambut kedatangan sang paman. Shindo memang sudah memberi kabar bahwa dia akan pulang hari itu. Namun, ketika Sugino melihat ke kamar pamannya, yang ia temukan justru orang asing. Menyadari ada orang yang memergoki aksinya, pencuri itu segera memukul Sugino. Sugino tak langsung tumbang. Dia berusaha membalas serangan si pencuri. Mereka terus bergulat selama beberapa menit hingga Sugino dapat meraih vas di atas _buffet_. Sugino memukulkan vas itu ke kepala si pencuri. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala pencuri itu. Sugino memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika si pencuri kesakitan untuk melepaskan diri. Diambilnya tongkat baseball milik Shindo yang bersandar di dinding ruangan. Sugino menghabisi nyawa si pencuri dalam sekali pukulan.

"Paman, aku berhasil menjaga rumah Paman dari pencuri ketika Paman tidak ada," adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sugino ketika Shindo kembali.

Sugino duduk bersimpuh di sebelah mayat si pencuri. Tongkat baseball masih berada dalam genggaman. Darah menggenang di lantai tempat mayat pencuri tergeletak. Cipratan darah yang mengenai tubuh Sugino belum ia hapus. Tak sedikit pun ketakutan terpancar dari wajah Sugino. Melihat semua itu, Shindo mengetahui bahwa keponakannya memiliki potensi.

Karena kejadian itu, Sugino mengetahui fakta bahwa pamannya bukan pegawai kantor biasa. Shindo adalah pembunuh yang sering disewa orang-orang berkuasa. Sang paman mulai mengajarkan berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan kepada Sugino. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, di usianya yang ke-18 tahun, Sugino menerima pekerjaan pertamanya, membunuh seorang konglomerat yang berkuasa di kota sebelah.

Sejak saat itu, Sugino mulai membunuh puluhan hingga ratusan nyawa lain. Lama kelamaan rasa takut, iba, kesedihan ikut terbunuh dari diri Sugino.

Sayangnya, Sugino lupa bahwa Sakura masih balita yang mudah takut dan bisa mengartikan lain ucapan orang. Jawabannya atas pertanyaan Sakura bisa saja menimbulkan dampak negatif bagi perkembangan gadis itu.

"Selama Papa bersamaku, aku tidak akan takut,"

Sakura kecil hanyalah seorang anak yang butuh perhatian orang tuanya.

~oOo~

Sugino tidak mengetahui tanggal lahir Sakura, karena itu dia asal menetapkan dua minggu sebelum dia membawa Sakura pulang sebagai tanggal lahir Sakura. Sebagai orang tua yang baik, dia menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk putrinya. Ruang keluarga ia dekor dengan hiasan-hiasan lucu. Sakura tampak senang dengan usaha Sugino. Gadis kecil itu memekik riang, berlari ke sana kemari untuk mengamati dekorasi ruangan dengan mata berbinar.

"Papa, memangnya ada acara apa?" tanyanya.

Sugino mengeluarkan kue cokelat yang telah disiapkannya. Kecil memang, tapi cukup untuk dimakan berdua.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap Sugino sembari berlutut menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghambur ke arah Sugino. Lengannya langsung melingkar di leher sang papa, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Terima kasih, Papa. Sakura sayang Papa," sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sugino.

"Papa juga sayang Sakura, " sebuah usapan di puncak kepala Sakura menjadi jawaban. Sugino meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di atas meja, "sekarang tiup lilinnya,"

Sakura meniup lilin berbentuk angka 6 yang menyala di tengah kue. Mereka bertepuk tangan ketika api lilin padam. Sugino menyendokkan sedikit kue dan menyuapkannya kepada Sakura.

"Enaaaak," seru Sakura riang.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak," Lelaki yang kini berusia 32 tahun itu menyuapi Sakura hingga gadis kecil itu memakan sebagian besar kue cokelat yang dibeli Sugino.

Walau ulang tahunnya dirayakan berdua saja dengan sang ayah, Sakura tidak protes. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain. Hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidup mereka.

~oOo~

"Kau masih merawat anak itu?" tanya Shindo yang kala itu datang mengunjungi Sugino. Mereka berbincang di teras sembari mengawasi Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain di halaman.

Shindo memang kurang setuju dengan keputusan Sugino membawa Sakura pulang. Padahal dia dibayar untuk membunuh semua keluarga menteri ayah Sakura tanpa kecuali. Karena alasan itu, Shindo menyuruh Sugino pindah dari kediamannya. Sugino masih menjadi pembunuh bayaran seperti Shindo setelah keluar dari rumah pamannya. Walaupun Shindo tidak setuju dengan keberadaan Sakura, dia tetap berkomunikasi dengan Sugino dan menjenguknya. Bagaiamana pun, Sugino adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Bukankah Paman juga merawatku selama ini?"

"Karena kau keponakanku, sedangkan dia dalah anak korbanmu,"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Bagi Sakura, aku adalah papanya, dan aku akan tetap menjadi papanya hingga Sakura tak lagi menginginkanku,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anak itu tahu bahwa kau bukan ayah kandungnya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Jika dia membenciku, itu hal yang wajar mengingat hal yang kulakukan kepada keluarganya. Jika dia ingin aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi. Jika dia ingin aku mati, maka aku akan mati,"

"Kau jadi lemah, Tomohito,"

"Aku tidak peduli, asalkan semua itu adalah hal yang diinginkan Sakura,"

Hal yang ditakutkan Shindo terjadi. Sakura telah menjadi kelemahan Sugino.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

DOR!

Sakura berhenti bermain karena mendengar suara keras dari teras. Sang papa duduk membungkuk sambil memegang perut. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Sugino.

"PAPA!"

Sugino mengurungkan niatnya mengambil pistol yang disimpannya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya memegang senjata.

Sakura melihat warna merah mengotori kemeja biru Sugino, "PAPA KENAPA? APA PAPA SAKIT? KAKEK PAPA KENAPA? KENAPA KAKEK MEMBAWA BENDA SEPERTI ITU?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku menembak papamu, gadis kecil," Shindo masih mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Sugino.

"Mundur... Sakura," Sugino memosisikan dirinya di antara Sakura dan Shindo, "ke-napa... Paman melakukan ini...?"

"Karena ada yang membayarku untuk membunuhmu," jawab Shindo santai.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Kakek menembak Papa? Kenapa Kakek ingin membunuh Papa?" melihat ayahnya kesakitan, Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia meremas punggung kemeja Sugino.

"Hey, bocah, dia bukan papamu. Dia itu orang yang sudah membunuh semua keluargamu,"

Mata Sakura membulat, "yang dikatakan Kakek itu... bohong kan, Pa...?"

"Aku tidak bohong, bocah... dan aku bukan kakekmu,"

"PAPA JAWAB!" Sakura seakan lupa bahwa kondisi Sugino sedang kritis, dia ingin segera mengkonfirmasi informasi yang diterimanya kepada sang ayah.

"Dia benar... aku... bukan papamu, Sakura," Sugino tidak ingin berbohong lebih lama lagi.

Pendarahan di perutnya belum berhenti, tapi Sugino tidak boleh tumbang sekarang. Dia harus tetap kuat di depan gadis kecilnya.

"Kenapa Papa membunuh?" genggaman Sakura makin erat.

"Karena itu pekerjaan Papa,"

Sugino trenyuh melihat air mata mengalir dari mata indah Sakura. Dia ingin menghapus air mata putri kecil kesayangannya, tetapi tangannya yang berlumuran darah membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura tidak menemukan kebohongan dari jawaban Sugino. Usianya memang baru tujuh tahun, tapi dia bisa mengetahui kapan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia panggil "Papa" berbohong. Dia sadar selama ini ada yang disembunyikan Sugino mengenai pekerjaannya, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menanyakannya. Dia pikir mungkin belum waktunya. Pekerjaan adalah dunia orang dewasa. Mungkin jika dia sudah semakin besar nanti, Sugino akan menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat itu.

"Apa keluargaku orang jahat?" Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Tangisnya berhenti.

"Entahlah... yang kutahu mereka sudah membuat orang lain menderita,"

"Apa Kakek akan membunuhku juga?"

Shindo tak dapat menangkap ekspresi Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja, harusnya kau sudah mati sejak dulu,"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku," Sakura menatap tajam sang kakek.

Shindo sempat berpikir kalau gadis itu gila. Kenyaataan yang diterimanya pasti sudah memberikan pukulan mental yang hebat.

"Kalau Kakek membunuh Papa, aku tidak masalah jika Kakek juga membunuhku,"

Pernyataan Sakura membuat kedua lelaki dewasa itu terkejut.

"Sakura..." Sugino mencoba meraih Sakura.

"Aku pernah bilang 'kan, aku tidak takut asal bersama Papa. Aku tidak peduli Kakek membunuhku, yang penting aku tetap bersama Papa,"

"Kau– tidak membenciku?" Sugino tidak dapat mempercayai ucapan Sakura, tapi tatapan gadis itu memberi tahu bahwa dia serius.

"Unng," Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Papa yang aku tahu... adalah orang yang merawatku sejak bayi, menyayangiku, memanjakanku... karena ada Papa, aku bisa hidup seperti ini... Papa sudah menjadi papa sekaligus mama untukku... karena itu aku tidak merasa kekurangan apapun. Aku ingin terus bersama Papa," Sakura menggenggam tangan Sugino.

"Maaf... Sakura,"

"Unng," lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Papa tidak perlu minta maaf,"

Sugino memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura sayang Papa," gadis itu membalas pelukan Sugino.

"Papa juga sayang Sakura,"

"AHAHAHAHA,"

Tawa keras Shindo memecah momen mereka.

"Baguslah, dengan begini pekerjaanku jadi jauh lebih mudah,"

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus punggung gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu. Tubuh ayah dan anak yang saling berpelukan itu ambruk ke lantai.

~oOo~

Di sebuah daerah terpencil, sepasang ayah dan anak gadisnya duduk berdampingan di tepi sungai. Hampir satu jam mereka habiskan di sana.

"Apa masih lama? Aku sudah bosan, Papa,"

"Sabar, Sayang... kalau kau berisik, nanti ikannya kabur,"

Gadis itu pun menurut. Dia terus menatap ke arah sungai penuh harap. Sang ayah merasakan kailnya disambar ikan. Dia pun menggulung benang pancingnya. Tak berapa lama, seekor ikan berukuran sedang berhasil diangkatnya dari sungai. Keduanya bersorak gembira. Lauk makan malam berhasil mereka dapat.

Sang ayah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Mereka pun kembali ke gubuk kecil yang mereka bangun di tengah hutan. Tinggal berdua di tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman. Bahu membahu untuk menyokong hidup mereka. Bertahan hidup dengan memanfaatkan alam sekitar. Meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka. Tidak seorang pun mengenali mereka di sini. tidak ada yang tahu siapa, di mana dan bagaimana mereka sebelum sampai di tempat ini.

Sang ayah menggandeng tangan putrinya selama perjalanan pulang. Sang putri berceloteh riang. Sesekali ia melihat bekas luka di lengan ayahnya. Tampak jelas karena sang ayah menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku. Gadis itu tahu, di perut ayahnya terdapat bekas yang serupa, begitu pun di punggung si gadis. Bekas luka yang berkaitan dengan hidup mereka sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak malu karena bekas luka yang menjadikan cacat di kulit cantiknya. Dia bangga memilikinya.

Karena bekas luka itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka tetap hidup.

~END~

Maafkan ini ff-nya abal sekali... #puyeng

Kenapa juga yang jadi paman Sugino mesti Shindo... (pilek karena keseringan nge-caps 'S')

Ngasih cokelatnya juga gaje gitu... maaf buat yang udah milih Sakura... orz

Makasih udah nyempetin waktu baca ff ini...

Krisar dan review diterima dengan senang hati... :)

.

.

.

p.s. Sugino pedo ._.) #yha


End file.
